Fifty Shades of Scott
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: Haley James is twenty two years old, she gets paid minimum wage, and she's living with her two best friends; struggling to afford the apartment they share. When the charming bachelor Nathan Royal Scott walks into her life, he proposes a new lifestyle to her... one that isn't for the faint of heart. Derived from 50 Shades of Grey, changing to M, couples include Naley Brucas Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought it would be amusing to write a OTH version of Fifty Shades of Grey, and... well, this is what I came up with so far. Depending on what kind of feedback I get, I may decide to continue this. It's short for a reason. I don't usually write long first chapters, in case people respond negatively.**

**Disclaimer: This is a mix of OTH and Fifty Shades of Grey. It will be rated M in later chapters, but for now it's T.**

* * *

Fifty Shades of Scott

I sigh as the realization dawns on me. Not only am I not ready for this stupid photo shoot, but here I am, standing in the local café, wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I look like shit. Not even acceptable for the public eye, but here I am, saving my best friend's ass yet again. What's going on, you may be wondering? Well, I'm best friends with two people. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. They're absolutely insane, I may add.

Brooke is a character of her own. She owns a fashion line, Clothes Over Bros, and right now it's struggling to push it's way into the market. Hence why I'm about to go model for her. Me, modelling. Yeah, it's pretty damn funny.

The model she wanted was five hundred dollars an hour so what does she do, she calls me and Peyton up and tells us to get our keesters to Clothes Over Bros. Peyton, being the kind-hearted soul she is, drove us over here. Now I'm waiting in line for our coffees, and there is a toddler screaming at her mom in front of me. Yeah, it's gonna be one of _those_ days.

I scowl to myself. What I would give to put a muzzle on that kid. That's why I'm never having kids. All they do is cry, poop, and eat. Usually they just cry though. Cry because they want something. They're a drain on society. I couldn't even afford one if I wanted to; which I never would anyhow. I work at a record shop that's struggling to stay open, I get paid minimum wage, and I live in a tiny apartment with my two best friends. Life is great.

Three minutes pass, the woman with the toddler gets herself a coffee and a cookie to shut the kid up. My theory is proven right. She passes by me and I hide my glare. I move up in line. There's a ditzy teen working the cash. Wonderful.

"What would you like today, ma'am?" she asked. _Ma'am? Who do you think you are?_

"Three grandé triple triples, a shot of espresso in one, make the other a mocha, and whipped topping on the mocha." I repeated. Espresso was for me, the mocha was Brooke's, and Peyton liked a plain triple triple. The girl stared at me for a second before typing things into the cash and looking back up.

"Whipped topping on which one?" she asked.

"Mocha." I try not to snap. Today is not my day.

She typed things in again, "Your total comes to nine seventy-five. Cash or debit?" she asked.

"Cash." I mutter, handing her a ten dollar bill. She gives me my change back and I wait, watching her as she walks back and starts to make my order. I look around the cafe. I really shouldn't be so mean. I just can't help it. Everything seems so miserable today.

The girl walks back and holds out a tray with my drinks on it. There's a brown paper bag with something in it wedged between two of the coffees.

"I didn't—"

"I know. Customers get a free cookie today if they pay ten or over, so I rounded it up for you." She said. Hm. I like cookies. Maybe this teen isn't so bad.

"Thank you." I try to sound as sincere as I can. I'm pretty excited for that cookie. She smiles and I toss the quarter she gave me into the tips jar before walking out. Clothes Over Bros is just a minute away. I start walking and I look down at the paper bag, opening it to see a chocolate chip cookie inside. I smile, and then walk straight into a brick wall.

Well, that's what it felt like anyway. The three coffees, and my cookie, splatter down onto the cement. I look up, about to start yelling, and I come face to face with a sex god.

No, literally. He's about a foot taller than me and he's all muscle. He has short dark hair, blue eyes, his lips are pressed together in a firm line, and he's staring at me. I open my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out.

"Well. This is wonderful." He muttered, brushing at his coffee-stained chest.

"I'm sorry." I finally spit out. He's wearing a suit, and it looks like it costs more than my apartment. "I'm really, really sorry." I say again. Funny how one thing can completely shift your mood.

The muscles in his jaw clench, and he nods.

"I'll pay for dry cleaning." _What? You don't have the money to pay for that. Oh, fuck. Say no. Please say no._

"It's fine." _Thank you heavenly father._ His eyes lighten, only slightly, "Just keep your head up from now on, alright?" he asked.

I nod. I feel like I'm back in first grade. I just fell down the stairs and brought two other kids down with me. He's Principal Williams, scolding me in a soothing manner. I figure he's gonna walk away from me now, leave me to wallow in my sorrows, but he doesn't. He just watches me.

"I'm sorry." I say again. I think I'm blushing.

"I'm Nathan." He makes a joke. This is good. I laugh quietly, even though I'm so nervous my head could fall off.

"Haley." I say.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'd stay and chat, but I have to go change." He says. I notice him look down at my body. I nod and he laughs, turning and getting into the car parked along the side walk. It's an Audi. I groan and the car drives away.

Yep. It's gonna be one of _those_ days.

XXXXXX

"What took you so long? You don't even have coffee?" Brooke whines.

"Nope, I spilt it. All over some guy." I mutter as I walk in.

Peyton laughs, whereas Brooke frowns, "Nice work, Haley James." She said. I roll my eyes.

"So where's the photographer?" I ask as I look around. Brooke's frown stays on her lips and she then groans.

"He cancelled on her." Peyton said with a small chuckle.

"It's not funny! This is my whole life's work and it's going down the tubes." Brooke mumbled as she sat down on the floor. Peyton joins her, and so do I.

"Well maybe you should take your mom up on her offer. She knows business, and wouldn't you rather work with her than lose your company?" I ask knowingly. Brooke says she'll never work with her mom, but Peyton and I both know that she will if she has to.

"I'll never work with that woman." Brooke seethed.

Peyton laughed, "Well I think you should. And once you get rich and famous you can give me and Hales two thirds of your wealth." She teased. Brooke laughed and nodded.

"Maybe not two thirds. You can split a third, each. So you both get a sixth. That'll be plenty when we're all millionaires." Brooke said, crossing her legs. I laugh quietly, nodding in agreement. Brooke has good designs, but nobody knows that. She needs more advertisement, and that's where her mom comes in. As soon as the company gets advertised, we'll no longer be stuck in a shitty apartment with mould-encrusted bathtubs and showers. _Mm, can you spell healthy?_

"So who'd you spill our coffees on?" Peyton looks to me.

"Some really hot rich guy."

"Nice work Haley James." Brooke says a little too enthusiastically.

"Did he freak out?" Peyton laughs.

"No." I murmur, "He looked pissed off to begin with, but he wasn't actually all that bad. He was pretty nice." As nice as someone could be who just got hot coffee dumped over them, anyway.

"Sounds like something that would happen to you." Peyton scoffs with another laugh, lightly pushing my shoulder. I smile and nod. It is something that would happen to me. Meeting a super hot rich guy by dumping coffee all over them. Can you say 'good first impression'? Hell, I probably won't ever see him again anyway.

"I need a boyfriend." I mutter. It's true. I've never had one. Brooke and Peyton have. Never me. They usually tease me and tell me I'm secretly a lesbian and that's why I don't ever go for the guys they try to hook me up with. In all honesty, the guys are usually superficial assholes. And I want a guy that can actually hold a conversation and knows how to make me laugh.

_Woe is me._


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Well this got a lot of positive feedback, so I decided to continue this and see where it takes me.**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why some people strive to be normal. Normal really is not all that special. It's plain, boring, tasteless, and completely un-romantic. Well I guess that's my version of normal, anyway. My entire life has been ordinary and boring, to put it bluntly. I grew up in a small town with two sisters and a mom and a dad, in a quaint little home with strict rules and no money.

I was the baby, you see, so my parents held on to me as long as they could. I was never allowed to go out, or drink, or skip class, or have any fun whatsoever. Of course that meant I had to get away as fast as possible. That's why, the day after I graduated high school, I gathered my bags and piled into Peyton's car with her and Brooke. We drove until we were in a town called Tree Hill, away from our homes and as far away from our families as we could get on three hundred dollars of gas money.

And here we've lived ever since. I got a job as a waitress at a local bar, Peyton teaches piano part-time and when she can she picks up shifts at a local music shop, and Brooke is...well, being Brooke. She doesn't quite know what to do with all of the clothes she's made and right now she's just trying to get Clothes Over Bros, her 'company', selling in stores as opposed to online.

I'm watching her right now, arguing on the phone with her mother. Peyton and I are sitting on the loveseat, drinking instant coffee, watching quite intently as our friend paces back and forth across the carpet.

"Mother, you don't understand—" Brooke bites back her anger as her mom cuts her off, and starts again, "I know I need to advertise but I don't see how moving to New York will help my advertising! I have a life here! Tree Hill is my home now." Brooke whines, bringing her hand up to her head. She looks over at me and Peyton, giving us an 'I hate this woman' look. "Yes, I understand. I'm not stupid, I can understand you, I just think you're being ridiculous. There's no way I'm moving." She pauses, "Then fine, I don't want your help anyway!" she hangs up.

Peyton and I both groan. "Brooke," Peyton sighs.

"I can't deal with that woman! All she does is bitch at me, and I hate her! I hate her and I hate this stupid company and I don't know why I ever thought this would work." Brooke's upset now, I can tell. Ever since she was little, when Brooke gets upset, she crosses her arms. And she's crossing them so tightly it looks like she's trying to suffocate herself.

"Brookie-bear, everything's gonna be okay." I say softly, putting my coffee on the lamp table beside the couch.

Brooke whined as she sat down between myself and Peyton. We have to push ourselves against the arms of the sofa to make room for her. Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke.

"Just relax, B. You've got good online sales. Enough to keep you from starving, right?" Peyton's always been the voice of reason.

"Yeah but I don't want online sales anymore, I want people to know my clothes and to like them and wear them." She whimpered.

"People will, it just might take a while. But I think you should call your mom back in a while." I add.

Brooke looks over at me, "She keeps telling me I have to move to New York or she won't help me." She frowns.

"Well maybe you can make a compromise." Peyton says.

"Or maybe you should just move to New York for a little while." I say. All of us are silent. "Actually nevermind." Peyton and I couldn't afford this apartment on our salaries. We just manage to pay for it as it is, with all three of our incomes.

We all laugh, and Brooke wraps her arms around both mine and Peyton's necks, bringing us into her chest and kissing our heads. She lets go. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys." She said honestly.

I don't either. Without my best friends I would be forever lost, and forever alone. I mean, come on, I'm twenty-two and I've never been in a serious relationship. Life would suck if I was by myself in a small, empty apartment. I can't even think about it without getting anxious and worried.

After a while of talking with Peyton and Brooke, Brooke goes to her empty boutique to get her sketches, and Peyton and I decide that we want take out. The entire night is uneventful. Peyton tells me a few funny stories about the kids she teaches piano lessons to, and then we cuddle on the couch and watch a horror movie.

"Are you bored?" Peyton asks.

"You have no idea." I mutter, braiding the loose threads on the edge of our blanket.

Peyton laughs, "Haley James I need to find you a boyfriend." She gives me that look, the Peyton look.

I roll my eyes and laugh lightly, "What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about it. I might cry when you do get one. You've always been innocent little Haley. The Haley that when Brooke told us she had sex when she was fifteen, you plugged your ears and started singing." Peyton smiled, tucking one of her unruly curls behind her ear.

I laugh at the memory, "Well in my defence, fifteen is pretty young." She said.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Not for kids now a days, did I tell you the twelve year old boy I teach practically groped me last class?" she asked. Immediately I start laughing. "Hey, I'm sure he'd want to date you. I can give you his mom's number." She's smiling wildly now.

Suddenly it's not so funny. I narrow my eyes, hitting her shoulder.

"I'm joking, Hales." Peyton laughs.

"It's not funny." I mumble. Peyton pulls me against her.

"Still a touchy subject?" she asked knowingly. I nod. It's not exactly a good feeling to be the only friend who's still a virgin. Brooke and Peyton will talk about sex and it's just an unwritten rule that I have no say because I'm not experienced. The only thing that really pisses me off is when they brush me off and say 'how would you even know?' and keep talking. And it's not like I haven't tried getting a boyfriend, every guy I've gone on a date with has either never called me back or made up some phony excuse why they don't want to go on another date. So I just stopped trying.

Brooke bursts in the door, "Guess what!" she exclaims happily.

"What?" Peyton asks as she sits up.

"I convinced my mom to buy me an apartment in New York! So she'll pay for rent and then Clothes Over Bros can get advertised!" Brooke smiled.

Peyton and I both stare blankly at our best friend.

"What? I thought you were staying with us." I say. _Looks like we'll have to downsize._

Brooke shakes her head as she skips over, "You're both coming with me!" she smiles, "I don't know how I didn't think of this before! We're moving to New York!" she says happily.

"Brooke," Peyton sighs, "Do you know how long it took me to get a job at the music shop? And even then..." she looks stressed out, "Brooke we can't just move."

"Why not? We did it before. We slept in your car for four days until we could get an apartment." Brooke has that look, the one that looks like someone just stepped on a puppy.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean, its New York. And it's pretty much guaranteed that Clothes Over Bros will take off if you get the right advertising and what not." I say. Maybe I'm agreeing with Brooke because I'm still a little angry at Peyton.

"Well if you guys both want to then who am I to argue? It's just gonna be tough trying to find a new job."

Brooke instantly beams, ignoring Peyton's frown and her sigh. "So it's settled! We're moving to New York!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not long but school's been hectic. Longer chapters are to come, right now I'm still setting up the plot. Patience is a virtue, grasshoppas. **

**Thank you all for the feedback! I love reading all of your reviews. xx**


End file.
